Multi-functional compounds have a variety of uses. For example, multi-functional compounds find use in synthesis reactions to form symmetric compounds or to form cyclic compounds. In another example, multi-functional compounds find use in polymerization reactions, for example, as crosslinkers. Such crosslinkers can influence the physical properties of a polymer, such as glass transition temperature, or can influence mechanical properties, such as flexibility or shear resistance.